crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Item Basic Guide
'Inventory Guide' The inventory can be located by clicking the button at the bottom or py pressing "B" 'Socket' In Crystal Saga, you may loot different sorts of Gems. Once you receive equipment with a socket, you can inlay Gems into this equipment to improve its quality. 1. Open your bag (B) and go to the Socket tab. 2. Insert your equipment. If there is no socket in your equipment, you will need a Socketing Rod or a Greater Socketing. You may either buy it from the Item Mall or loot it from a variety of monsters. Greater Socketing Rods are synthesized using 5 regular Socketing Rods. 3. Select an empty space to create a socket in your equipment. 4. Drag your Gem into the socket and you are done! 'Private Shop' If you wish to sell equipment and items to other players, you may use the Private Shop system. 1. Go to Starglade City. Open your bag (B) and click My Shop. 2. Insert a title for your shop. Next, put the items you would like to sell with a set price. Your shop is now open! Note: You must remain online to use the Private Shop system. Once you reach level 30 it tells you that you can make a shop, now mind you that this can be a tricky system depending on how the game feels 'Getting items to sell': First, before you create a private shop you need to have items to put in it--otherwise it is pointless. For example, let's go to a dungeon with a party. Hooray, we just killed the boss. What's this? A lucky coin? What do I do with that? Well, you have two options--one is sell it, or two is get at least 3 and give it to the Wishing Well for items. If you don't have enough to make a wish, it may be more profitable to sell it. 'Creating the shop: ' First, go to Starglade (Preferebly L1, that is the given) , click on your inventory, and then click "My Shop" at the bottom-right hand corner. Keep your inventory open, enter a name where it says enter shop name (or just leave it like that), then place items you wish to sell below. Simply drag and drop your coins, gems, etc (if you have, for example, 5 socketing rods, it gives you options on how many you wish to sell. Next, it asks how much you wish to sell items for: X Platinum, X Gold, X Silver, and X Copper. Input your price (Hint: to find out about how much you should price an item, walk around town to see how much other people are pricing their items, or ask in world chat). Keep in mind how long you plan to keep your shop open, how much you want to make, and keeping your items priced reasonably so people will buy it. When you are done, click open shop after you've dragged and dropped everything you wish to sell. 'What is reasonable?' Well that all depends on the server each one has a different "economy", you can't make it too high or people wont buy it, and you can't make is so cheap you'll never make a profit check the other shops or ask other players what the current price is. Prices can change from day to day. other shops and see what they give. 'Profitable items:' *Ancient Coin: found as drops and in dungeons *Lucky Coin: you get this after you pay 15 silver to upgrade, to do this just double click ancient coins *Gold items: All gold items are good to sell and are almost always sold quickly, found in random places *All purple items: Same as last but are better for sales and also should be more expensive *Gems: found from Elite monsters, better quality ones sell for more. *Magic Dust: Used for enchanting, found from elite monsters *Any Upgradeable Items: Dropped by dungeon bosses, (such as Heroic Wings, Mount Token) *Shards: Used to synthesize items, normally gold or purple 'Tips:' You cant move when your in shop mode but you can open windows, inventory ect. so keep this in mind. After you close both windows just open the shop window up again to see what you've sold, sometimes when I make the shop it says working, if you wish to wait then go ahead but i just drag the item again with no problem. Sometimes it dosen't register so just repeat the process. Shops are great for leaving open when you are going out for a while, you don't have to worry about dying and you still earn online coupons. 'Split Stack' If you would like to sell a fraction of your items, you may use Split Stack to split your items up. 1. Open your bag (B) and click Split Stack. 2. Choose the items you wish to split. 3. Insert the number and the items will now be split up. 'Disenchant' Open your bag (B) and click Disenchant. You will see the following tab: With disenchantment, you may insert any level 30 (or higher) green (or higher) equipment, receiving many materials and items. 'Enchant' You may strengthen your equipment using the Item Enchantment tab. First: '''Open your bag (B) and click on Enchant. Place your equipment in the middle socket. Insert Enchantment Dust/Stone/Crystals in the surrounding sockets. You may select “Auto”''' or''' “Best”', and the system will find required materials in your inventory. The higher quality the Enchantment material is, the higher the successful rate will be. *'Auto': Automatically select materials currently in your inventory. *'Best': Finds the best enchantment materials for the equipment. If you currently do not have the material, it will suggest buying it from the Item Mall. Additionally, once your weapon level reaches a certain level, it will glow with colorful light. 'Item Durability and Repairs' 'Item Durability' *Attacking monsters will reduce the durability of your weapon. *When you are being attacked, the durability of your armor will decrease. *Durability lowers faster in AFK mode 'Repairing equipment' Repairs can be made at ALL vendors. '''Normal Repair:' *A normal repair will completely repair an item. *The lower an item’s durability is, the more costly it will be to repair it. Master Repair: *A master repair will not only completely repair an item, but will also prevent it’s durability from decreasing in the future. *This is more expensive than a normal repair. 'PK Items Recommended Guide' For 11 - 30 Characters : Shining Set / But Holy Set is better though shining items will be considered part of the Holy Set For 20 - 40 Characters : Dreamwalker set / Ethereal Savior Set Priest/ Ethereal Dragonslayer set Knight , Demonic Set / Ethereal Phantom Set Ranger / Ethereal Assasin Rogue For Level 40+: If you have a high enough honor rank the Savage Set is very good. For 50 - 60 Characters: BloodForged Set / Grand Savior BloodForged Set Knight /Dragonslayers Bloodforged Set Ranger / Phantoms Bloodforged Set Mage / Saints Bloodforged Set Priest Note: For 50 - 60 Character Recommended Item Sets are also applicable for high level . Just Enchant them to add some attributes and add Gems . Be Sure those Gems are Shining. For Level 80: The Mistweave Set is advised. Note: The Recommended Mount if you want to go PK everyone regardless who are they is the Mystical Scorpion or better. Note: The Quality of item Level: White --> Green ---> Blue ---> Yellow ---> Purple ---> Orange The alternative that is now mainstream is: (also the highest mount possible is reccomended) Savage Level 40-79 Fragarch Weapon 40-120 Slayer 80-120. 'Items Used to Upgrade Mounts, Wings and Pets Guide' Morph Crystal: Used to upgrade you Pet, obtained through Daily Hunt, after your 5th and 10th daily completion of this quest ,you will have a chance to receive a Morph Crystal. Heroic Wings: '''used to upgrade your Wings , obtained through Dungeons, dropped by the Boss '''Mount Upgrade Token: '''used to upgrade your Mount, obtained through Dungeon, after you killed Boss, who will drop. '''Tips: Besides, you could also buy all of them in Shop. Below are image for details Category:Inventory Category:Game Mechanics